Broken Love
by FlordeCereza302
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto waited for 9 years for her love, Syaoron Li, to return, but he never did. Instead she married a man who continually beat her, until she finally murdered him. Now she needs to prove her innocence in court with the help of a certain lawyer.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: Hey people, this is FlordeCereza302 back again for another CCS story. I hope you all like it, and CCS does not belong to me, it is the property of Clamp... well now that I've covered my butt, here's the deal, in this story our lovely heroine Sakura waited for 10 years for her love Syaoron Li to come back to her, but....he never did so she went off and married someone else who she thought she loved just as much as Syaoron. His name was Alejandro Hernandez, a Spanish man who lived in The United States of America. Now they were happy for about 6 months before his real side started to show. He started beating poor Sakura everyday and he often did unmentionable things to her against her will. After 3 years of this torture, she grew tired of it, and drove a knife through his stomach. She then packed up her bags and returned to Japan. 3 months later, a few people come knocking on her door...Needing a lawyer she goes to Hong Kong where she hopes to find someone to help her. There she meets up with old friends and tries to clear her name. 

R&R and please read my other story, Forgotten Pasts. My characters are, Hernandez, Viola, and Mike, no stealing!

Broken Love

"speaking" 

__

thoughts

(my thoughts or notes)

~*~*~*~*~flashback~*~*~*~*~

~~~~~~~~time change~~~~~~

* * * * *place change* * * * * *

Prolog 

"Syaoron, why haven't you come back to me..." 19 Sakura Kinomoto whispered softly staring out her window. She was a sophomore in the University of Tokyo with a major in US history(I know that its odd, but its the only thing I know about and later in the story I may have a reason for it.). She had pretty honey colored locks that went all of the way down her back to her waist. Two emerald gems stared out at the world from a setting of cream colored skin. She stood only at 5'4 with an athletic built. Her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji was also her roommate, with a major in fashion design. Tomoyo had the longest raven black hair and the prettiest amethyst colored eyes. She was tall, standing at about 5'10, with a lean slender built. Tomoyo was engaged to the rich and handsome Eriol Hiiragizawa, who just happened to be the reincarnation of Clow Reed, a powerful sorcerer from many years ago. Sakura was the current mistress of the Sakura Cards, which used to be the Clow Cards, which were a creation of Clow Reed. 

"Sakura-chan! I'm home!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted loudly throughout their small apartment. "Eriol is with me!" she added as she popped her head into Sakura's room. "Oh, hi Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said turning around from her position at the window. "Do you want something to eat? I brought some Chinese food, which I know you love!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. "Then after dinner, you can try on some of my latest designs!" Sakura gave her friend an odd glance but followed her into the main living area. "Good evening, Sakura," Eriol said smiling at her. "Hi Eriol-kun." she replied softly. 

After a good dinner, Sakura walked into Tomoyo's room to try on her new designs. "Did you hear," Tomoyo said conversationally as she pulled out about 10 outfits. "There is a guy in school all the way from the United States! Supposedly he is Spanish. I hope I get to meet him, because I do want to travel to the US at some point in my life." Sakura listened quietly but didn't say a word. "Here try on this one first," Tomoyo ordered, "then this one and then that one, and then go on to these three, after that try those." she added pointing at different outfits on her bed. "Come out when you are done, so I can take the pictures for my class." With that said, Tomoyo walked out of the room. 

Sakura looked down at the pretty dress in her hands. It was a beautifully made evening gown, that was an emerald green, which matched her eyes. _Syaoron's favorite color was green...just like my eyes._ Sakura thought to herself as she slowly shed the cloths she was wearing. "I have to stop thinking about Syaoron Li, he will come back to me," she said determinedly. _But its been 9 years_.Her inner voice argued. _9 years, or 90 I won't stop loving Syaoron._ Sakura thought as she started to put on the dress. Pushing all thoughts of Syaoron from her mind she slipped on the dress. It was a simple style but still very elegant. Two thin straps held the dress on her soft shoulders as the rest of the gown flowed its way down to the floor. The fabric Tomoyo had used was soft and comfortable, yet clingy enough to let every guy looking at her, see what she had to offer. It clung to her figure as a cat clung to a pole to avoid getting wet. The soft curves seemed to stand out even more as she moved around the room to see herself in the full length mirror Tomoyo had. Her green eyes stood out more with the fabric, and she looked very much a woman as her hair hung down both sides of her face, framing it elegantly. As she left the room slowly, she could hear Tomoyo and Eriol discussing something in the other room. Waiting quietly in the hall she tried to hear what they were saying.

"...Syaoron....law school...headed for the states I think...he going with....Yelan very pleased..." that was Eriol's voice. "...told Sakura? She....devastated." Tomoyo's voice could hardly be heard. She then stepped into the room, the conversation stopped immediately. "Sakura you look wonderful!" Tomoyo screeched!(guess much hasn't changed with her :-D) The night went on like that, and it was well after 1 before Sakura could crawl into her bed. Sighing she thought back to what Tomoyo and Eriol had been talking about earlier. _Does this mean Syaoron is leaving with someone else...Did he forget about me?_ A tear crept down her smooth cheek as she fell asleep. 

"Sakura!!! You're going to be late again!" Tomoyo called as she walked by her friend's room for the third time. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!! Tomoyo why didn't you get me up earlier! I'm going to be late for class!" Sakura cried running out of her room into the bathroom to get ready. Fifteen minutes later she joined Tomoyo as she was eating breakfast. After bolting down a quick breakfast, she was out the door running to three blocks to the school. "She'll never learn..." Tomoyo said shaking her head as she got into the car she and Sakura joint owned.

"Oh crap I'm late!!!!" Sakura shouted as she bolted into the correct building and ran up the stairs to her classroom. She burst through the door just as the class started. "Kinomoto...you're late, please take a seat in the back." the instructor said loudly before beginning the lesson. Sakura turned a bright red and took the last open seat near the door. Next to her sat a tall good looking guy that she had never seen before. Turning her head cautiously she studied him out of the corner of her eye. He had short brown hair, neatly combed and parted in the middle. Grey-blue eyes stared at the instructor as he sat quietly and took notes. She guessed that when he stood up he would be about 6'0 and have an extremely nice built. Blushing slightly she turned back to the lecture only to have the guy tap her lightly on the shoulder, "Hola, my name is Alejandro Hernandez," he whispered extending a hand. "Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura," she whispered shaking his hand gently. Their eyes met, and they smiled at each other. 

Chapter 1- I can't Take This Anymore!

21 year old Sakura Kinomoto Hernandez sat quietly by the window in her room staring out into the bright sunshine. She had been married to Hernandez for almost a year now and his true nature had started to show through. At first Alejandro had been kind, sweet, and such a gentleman, yet 6 months after they had gotten married, he started hitting her, and forcing her to do things she didn't want to do. "I can't take this anymore..." Sakura muttered to herself turning away from the window. "I'm not even home, where I can get help from Tomoyo and Eriol," A month before marrying Alejandro had asked her to move with him to the United States, where he had come from. She was walking through the large mansion Alejandro owned when the phone rang. Two minutes later a maid came in looking for her. "Mistress Sakura, its Lady Viola Angelline for you." "Thank you Sarah, I'll take it in my study." Sakura said smiling gently at the frightened girl. Sakura turned around and headed for her private study in her wing of the mansion. The only time Alejandro showed up in her wing was when he was tired of using a mistress, and wanted to return to his wife's bed. 

Slipping into her study she picked up the phone gratefully. "Hi Vi!" she said cheerfully to her only friend in the states. Currently she lived in a town right outside of Baltimore Maryland, Timonium. "Hey Sakura-chan, I wanted to know if you wanted to have a girls night out tonight. The fair is in town so we could go get something to eat then hit the rides!" Viola Angelline's voice was happy and cheerful, reminding Sakura of her old friend Tomoyo Hiiragizawa. "Sure that'd be great Vi, I...I just need to talk to Her-Alejandro first, and see if its okay." There was almost a fearful tone in her voice as she spoke her husband's name. "Alright Saku, just call me back later so we can make plans." Viola said cheerfully before hanging up. Sakura stared at the phone for a minute before covering her face and weeping. 

"Oh Sakura...what did you get yourself into when you married that man?" Viola said quietly as she looked at a picture of her friend. Publicly Hernandez was a loving husband, and a successful businessman. Yet Viola had seen the fading bruises from her constant beatings, seen the fear in her eyes when she spoke of her "loving" husband. Most of all, she felt the girls aura, too afraid to use magic to help protect herself. Oh yes, Viola knew Sakura was the Mistress of the Sakura Cards, she was too powerful to not be. Viola could work powerful magic as well. A white aura surrounded her body protecting her at all times. Yet looking closer in the aura you could see different colors flashing about depending on her moods. Viola sighed, "there is no way I can help her unless I would relieve my own secrets. I want to help my friend but I don't know what to do. If only you could just go back to Japan and file for a divorce Sakura, then you would be safe..." 

"SAKURA!!! Where the hell are you!" Sakura froze at the sound of Alejandro Hernandez's voice. She quickly stood up and walked into the hall where he could find her. "Buenos tardes Alejandro." Sakura said bowing to him. "There you are, I have a few social engagements coming the house this evening, so I want you out all night. Go stay somewhere else, but if I find you warmed another man's bed, I will personally beat the crap out of you!" he snarled grabbing Sakura's arms and shaking her. "Yes Alejandro, I will go out with Viola tonight, and just stay over at her house this evening." she whispered trying to make him let go of her. "Good be gone in an hour, I don't want my engagements to see you." _Does this mean you don't want your next whore to see that you already have one that doesn't get paid?_ Sakura thought bitterly as she went to call Viola back. 

"Vi, I can come, can I crash at your place tonight?" Sakura asked trying to sound normal. "Of course you can Sakura, you're always welcome." Viola said knowing something was wrong. "What's wrong Sakura?" Viola asked worried now. "Its nothing, Vi." Silence met her answer. "Alejandro is most likely having another mistress here tonight, and I can't stand being in the same house, having to be in the same bed sometimes as a paid whore!" Sakura burst out suddenly. "Its hard Vi, just being around this house anymore, I just want to go home, back to Japan. If I disappear one day, go to my hometown in Japan and look for Tomoyo Hiiragizawa and her husband Eriol. Tell them what happened and that I disappeared. Either I'll be with them, or I'll be dead..." Sakura said in a hushed voice. "I will Sakura I promise..." The two said there goodbyes and she was about to hang up the phone when she heard a loud voice on the other end screaming "YOU STUPID BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT ME! You will never leave this house and you will never return to Japan as long as I live..." With that the phone was hung up and Viola was desperately trying to get Sakura back on the phone. 

Finally giving up Viola turned to her magic and she slowly spread her aura out trying to identify Sakura's aura among the others in the city. Many people had auras and didn't even know it. She finally found the bright cheerful pink one and she slowly zoomed in on it. Almost immediately she was thrown away by the pain and suffering. Holding her breath as if to help block out the pain she dove in again. Hernandez was beating her to death! _Sakura hold on, I'm on my way._ Viola thought as she rushed out of her house. Two blocks away from Sakura's house an explosion occurred driving Viola to her knees. She gripped her head as a loud voice pounded through it. _YOU WON'T HURT ME ANYMORE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!_ It was Sakura, and she was desperate!

~*~*~*~*same time at the Hernandez residence*~*~*~*~*~*~

"YOU WON'T HURT ME ANYMORE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!" Sakura screamed at Alejandro, the man she hated, as he advanced on her. A black aura surrounded him and she tried to get away from him. _Use the cards Sakura, _A voice whispered in her head. _Its been too long, they won't listen to me_ Sakura thought to herself trying to move away. _We will listen to you mistress, you are the one who caught us, who defeated the Judge and become our master._ One of the cards whispered in her head. Sakura straightened herself and grasped the pendent around her neck. "By the Power of the Stars, Staff made by Clow, Reveal to me your true form now! Release!" Sakura cried leaping to her feet. "Sword!" The staff in her hands changed into a long elegant sword. "You are the Mistress of the Clow Cards!!!!" Hernandez cried backing away. "NO MORE HERNANDEZ! NO MORE!" she screamed as he came at her, she lunged with the sword and stabbed him in the heart. A long agonizing scream filled the room. Sakura fell back in terror, she had just killed a man. She ran quickly to her room and gathered the few things that meant anything to her, and threw them in a bag. She then took out the fly card. "Please help me," she whispered before hitting her staff to it. "FLY!" A pair of wings appeared on her back and she took off through her window towards her home in Japan...

"Sakura please be okay..." Viola cried as she rushed up to the wing where Sakura usually lived. She let out a strangled scream when she saw the dead body of Alejandro Hernandez. _Oh my god, she killed him, I knew things were back, but she killed him..._ she thought franticly. Things moved by in a blur and soon the police were there questioning her. "My friend...Sakura...I don't know..."she cried. 

"_It seems Sakura Hernandez is being charged with the murder of her husband Alejandro Hernandez, a successful business man here in Timonium Maryland. No one knows the exact whereabouts of Sakura right now but if you have any information of her, please call us at once so we can track her down and see that she is punished for her crime." _The reporter said before returning back to the main desk. "Oh no, I have to go to Japan and find Sakura, she must have gone there, she could have been safe there." Viola said standing up. She carefully packed a few things before going to the airport and buying a ticket to Tomeoda Japan. _Eriol and Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, I have to find them. They will know what to do about Sakura. She will be safe with them I hope._ Viola thought to herself as she settled down for the long trip ahead of her. 

Authors Notes: Yay I finished my first chapter and prolog. I hope you didn't get too confused, but let me know in your reviews or your emails! I'll talk to everyone later! And I'll hopefully have a new chapter out soon. Be sure to R&R!! Bye!!!!

~FlordeCereza302 


	2. Sorry

Hi guys! Sorry, this isn't a post, but I just wanted to apologize for not putting up any chapters. I know its been a long time… I'm asking for…maybe 3 new reviews before I put something else up? I'm been super busy lately, and have hardly had a chance to write anything. 3 reviews, that's all I'm asking for!


End file.
